


Strictly

by zetsubooty



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Abe, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gender or Sex Swap, Inspired by Art, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, ft. abe catastrophising for like an hour while trying to do schoolwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubooty/pseuds/zetsubooty
Summary: Even after she and Mihashi have known each other for years, even after they’ve been dating for most of that, Abe still struggles with revealing some things about herself. With the end of their highschool ball playing, there's more time to ease herself into these conversations. These...activities.But Mihashi always has a way of making things tumble out of control, and adding Tajima to the mix only makes that worse.Maybe that's what she likes.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren/Tajima Yuuichirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Strictly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pershi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pershi/gifts).



> Pershi said "shibari with bottom Abe" and I said "how high" XD she drew these and you should go give her some love: https://twitter.com/Pershicat/status/1357208966170828800?s=20
> 
> im on fucking Fire she draws femme versions of the bbs so cute and hot and there was no way I wasn't writing about them :3
> 
> Also im seriously shocked and offended no one has named an oof fic this yet.

She’s a quarter of the way through her second practice exam, considering grabbing another glass of water, when Taka’s phone rings.

She almost ignores it--it should’ve been on silent, anyway--but she’s due a break anyway. She slips it out of her sweatpants’ pocket, eyes widening when she sees the name.

Even now, Ren doesn’t normally phone out of the blue.

“Hey, what’s--”

The call cuts off.

Taka frowns down at the impassive surface of her phone until it goes black. She waits a moment longer to see if Ren will call again, but when nothing happens, she unlocks her phone and taps through to call her back.

The line keeps ringing.

Irked, she hangs up, then switches to text.

> [Abe Takako: Did you call me by mistake?]
> 
> [It’s fine, but let me know.]

She considers the words, and the little “delivered” notification, for a long moment, then adds,

> [I could use a break, actually.]

After another pause, she adds a heart emoji so Ren doesn’t misinterpret that. Sakaeguchi’s lecture about “how girlfriends ought to behave” is still ringing in her ears from the last time she assumed Ren knew what she meant.

She slips the phone back in her pocket, standing with a groan and a stretch, and goes to refill her glass. Steadfastly not checking her phone until she gets back to her room. The message still doesn’t say “read.” Takako rubs the back of her neck, sighing heavily, then settles back at her desk and pulls the workbook closer.

But she leaves the phone on the desk, and it seems to buzz in her peripheral vision. Or rather, the problem being it’s not buzzing. She makes it through two more questions before she swipes it up with an aggravated grumble.

Still nothing. She drops it, feeling annoyed at herself.

_She probably butt-dialed me, and now she’s too embarrassed to fess up._

She doesn’t want to admit the part of her that feels a little bummed any time Ren doesn’t respond immediately; shades of those early days, way back before they were together. But it’s different now, _they’re_ different, and Ren will get around to it eventually.

She scowls at the phone. _Better make it sooner._

Another few questions. She can feel a bead of sweat collecting between her shoulder blades.

_Okay, if it wasn’t just a mistake, then what? Maybe her phone ran out of batteries. But she was going home, so she should’ve plugged it in. Can’t depend on that, with this girl… Did she drop her phone somewhere she can’t get it?_

Taka recalls the most recent layout of the Mihashi’s living room, then of Ren’s room; perhaps she’d dropped it behind the bed and couldn’t reach it. But no, they’d pulled the bed out a couple weeks ago, because--

She can feel herself flush, and she slaps a hand over her face, not that there’s anyone to hide from here.

 _I think I’ve managed to keep Mom in the dark, but there’s no way Ren’s parents thought that was a regular sleepover._ They’d been far too solicitous and awkward in a way that was as familiar as it was mortifying. _Still…_ Taka sinks down, nestling her face in her arms on the desk. She can’t say she’s not looking forward to doing it again. Having time and energy for sleepovers takes some of the sting out of softball being over.

She picks up her phone, waking up the screen. _So, dropping it is still possible. Or the battery. Or she had to go to the toilet, then forgot. Definitely something normal, no cause for concern._

Shaking her head, she sits up properly and picks up her pencil once more. She makes it through four whole questions before she finds herself staring at the phone again.

_I’ll just…_

> [To: Mihashi Naoe]
> 
> [Abe Takako: Sorry to bother you, Mihashi-san, but I just wanted to check and make sure Ren hasn’t gotten hurt or
> 
> ←←←
> 
> [Ren hasn’t called you, or anyth
> 
> ←←←
> 
> [Do you know where Ren is
> 
> ←←←

With a disgusted noise, she drops her phone again. Leaning back in her chair, she glowers at the ceiling. _If I go now and book it, I can be there in seventeen minutes. That’ll make it almost fifty since the call. A lot could’ve happened in fifty minutes. Should I call an ambulance?_

_Why can’t she just fucking answer?_

Living so far apart is a pain. If only she lived where Yuu--

Taka claps a hand across her face. _I’m an idiot._

> [To: Tajima]
> 
> [Abe Takako] Hey, you know what Ren’s up to?

She hits send, then firmly puts it down, reaching for her pencil. Then halts when her phone starts vibrating. Eagerly, she snatches it up, feeling a pang of disappointment when she sees Yuu’s name on the screen. Still, she answers.

“Hey, so--”

“Hi-iiiii.”

There’s a peculiar smug note to Yuu’s voice that puts Taka on edge in a new way. But the next moment, she hears the distinct sound of Ren squeaking out a question in the background.

“Yuu. What’s going on.”

She snorts out a laugh, in which time Taka can hear Ren’s increasingly concerned demands. “Woooooow, didn’t think Miss “Nice Skin” was gonna be into the weird stuff.”

In a split second, she goes from awash with relief to seized with cold dread. “What.” She stands, pacing back and forth in the small room. “What did you-- What’s she--”

“Stop squirming like that, I can’t--” Faint sounds of struggle come from the other side. Yuu huffs. “So, there I was, tryna enjoy my Saturday, midway through a boss battle and minding my own business, when our lil pitcher gives me a call. Says that _you_ ,” Taka distinctly resents the accusation in her tone, “left her with a bunch of ropes for some kinda sex thing.”

This is quite possibly one of the worst conversations Taka has been in.

“I told her to practice knots, not anything else!” Her face feels like it’s going to burst into flame. It’d taken her long enough to confess to _Ren_ what she wanted; having Yuu be party to it as well is pure hell. “I _explicitly_ told her not to try anything on herself!”

Instantly, Yuu switches to Mihashi Defence Squad lecturing-mode. “You shoulda known she would anyway! She’s obviously gonna want to show you she can do it good. Why the heck didja leave something like that with her?” More sounds of Ren pleading desperately. “Hah! Wish I’d been here to see you trying to make Siri work!”

Taka rubs between her brows. “Can you just hang up and untie her already? Tell her to call me. And then forget any of this ever happened.”

Yuu snickers again. “That last bit ain’t happening.” She hums thoughtfully. “But I guess I’ll go…if you don’t wanna see the pictures…”

“Y-Yuu!”

“The what.” Taka stares into the distance. “Yuu, delete those immediately.”

“Aww, but they’re cute! You suuuuuure you don’t wanna see ‘em?”

She’s pretty sure she’s starting to develop a twitch. “Delete. Them.”

“Ah-I! I want…Taka…to see them…”

 _This is a dream. This is a bad dream._ She starts pacing again, doing her best not to think about how Ren might look. How flushed and eager. What she might’ve been wearing when she launched into this. Or not wearing. Not thinking about her admitting brazenly that she wants Taka to look at her.

“Really? I mean, they’re your photos, so you should decide what happens with them. Oh, but I guess it’s not cool to send ‘em to someone who doesn’t want ‘em…”

“I want them!” The words come out a lot tighter and harsher than she intended. Didn’t intend for them to come out at all, actually.

“Oh? Hear that, Ren? She says she wants ‘em!”

As if Yuu had just been waiting with her finger on the send button, Taka’s phone buzzes, showing a notification for five images. _I am not looking at those right now._

“Hey, Ren, you could practice on me instead!”

Unseen, Takako jerks her hand in a _what the fuck_ gesture. “What? No!”

“Aww, why? It looks fun! That way, she won’t get herself into trouble!”

Taka has sincere doubts about whether messing around with this with Yuu would lead to less trouble. There’s also a pang of that old jealousy.

“Or… Since you’re the weirdo that likes this stuff, _you_ could come down here, and we could both practice on you!”

“Mm-hm! Taka could!”

Taka drags a sweaty palm down her face. _Why is this happening. I was trying to be responsible today._

“Hey, Ren, she’s not sayin’ noooo…!”

Rustling that she assumes is Ren grabbing the phone, since the next moment, her voice comes over clearly. “Taka… I think I might…like that…a lot…”

She flops down on the bed, eyes squeezed shut. _Why did I ever let her know how fucking hard it is to say no to her._

Of course, they’d talked about something like that too. In her own faltering way, Ren’s always been freer discussing these things. But it had more been in the context of Ren being the focus, and she’d mostly chalked it up to her greediness for attention.

Takako rolls on her stomach, smushing her cheek behind her arm. She also knows full well about the “practicing kissing” these two got up to, back when highschool started.

_Wait, why am I even entertaining this idea?!_

“Taka?”

“This is a very bad idea.” _At least I don’t have to worry about the effect this will have on team cohesion anymore…_

“We don’t! Have to do…naughty…things, but… But I just… I want…to see…Taka…ko…” She releases a soft, breathy noise that hits Taka somewhere low, low in the stomach. “And I think…it could be fun…with Yuu there, too…”

_I wonder how a person fakes their own death._

“…Okay.”

* * *

It takes her more like twenty-five minutes to get there, during which time Taka has way too much opportunity to think. And to become increasingly and uncomfortably conscious of the way the bike’s saddle presses into…places.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ She coasts to a stop at the end of Ren’s street, scrubbing both hands over her face.

_I can turn around if I want to. I can take the ropes back, tell her I made a mistake, and never talk about it again._

With a dismal expression, she peers down the street through her fingers. _But you don’t want to, do you?_

She takes a deep breath, resting her hands back on the handlebars. The neighbours know her on sight by now, they’ll probably notice if she’s lurking around like this. Forward, or back.

There’s really only one answer. Takako’s never been a coward.

The door opens before she’s finished leaning her bike against the fence. For a moment, all her misgivings evaporate, seeing Ren hanging out the door, panting and dishevelled and goofy and perfect.

She runs up to Taka, throwing her arms around her as though they didn’t see each other at school only a few hours before. Despite herself, Taka lets out a little chuckle, curling her arms around Ren’s shoulders for a luxurious moment before turning her and shoving her back towards the house.

“Um… Hi! Um… Yuu-chan…home, for…for something…”

She hadn’t intended to comment on Yuu’s absence, though she’d certainly noticed. Probably she should be concerned.

Ren waits with admirable patience, dancing from one foot to the other, until Takako finishes taking off her shoes and putting down her bag. Then, with a little happy hum, she launches herself at her, nearly knocking both of them back into the door. Taka steadies them, receiving Ren’s quick kisses with a breathlessness she hadn’t expected. She’d had a whole laundry list of chastisement ready, but Ren presses into her so eagerly, palms sliding to her hips in a way that sends heat rocketing through her.

One hand slips down to grab the hem of Taka’s skirt, and Ren leans back, giggling in her weird pervy way. “Taka…is wearing the skirt, still…”

Feeling herself flush, she presses a quick kiss to Ren’s temple. “I changed back into it. Thought you might like it.” She’s hyper-conscious of the way Ren’s squirming, keeps remembering her breathy voice over the phone earlier. _Naughty things, huh?_

“I like it…” Ren leans on her, rubbing her cheek against her shoulder. Abruptly, she stands straight. “Oh! I should…I should’ve worn…” She starts patting self-consciously at her messy ponytail.

Taka extricates one of her hands, maneuvering them so they’re holding hands. “You look cute. It’s--”

There’s an overenthusiastic knock at the back door.

“Ah! Yuu-chan…” Ren seems torn for half a second, rising up on her toes and looking back and forth, then quickly pecks Taka on the cheek and dashes off.

Hair swinging off her shoulder, Taka hangs her head around the corner long enough to see Yuu in the back window pointing energetically at her duffel bag with a huge grin. Takako slowly steps back into the shadows of the foyer. Feeling both pre-exhausted and squirmy with excitement, she starts to climb the stairs.

As she climbs, she decides sitting on the couch seems like the most neutral option. Not too inviting, but not unfriendly. Almost at the top, she hears the other two whispering at the foot of the stairs; she fights the urge to linger and eavesdrop, but too quickly, she hears them following. Takako keeps her steps measured.

Ren crashes into her back, curling her arms around her with a giggle. Beside her, Yuu almost elbows them out of the way, dashing inside the room. She drops her bag and flings herself at Ren’s bed, laughing as she bounces, sundress flipping up in a way that is in no way intriguing.

Taka glances away, feeling the flush return. Ren’s different with Yuu around, seems to absorb some of the other girl’s excess energy. Not like she has any complaints about how they are on their own, but it’s just…different. Interesting.

“Takako…” Ren leans against her, breath warm on her nape and one hand grazing her breast. Taka has the impulse to stop her, but then her eyes meet Yuu’s. Taking a deep breath, she pulls Ren with her into the room, shuffling them around so she can firmly shut the door behind them.

_I wish there was a lock on this._

Nothing to be done about that now. She steadfastly shoves away any thought of being walked in on; they should still have plenty of time before Naoe finishes work, and anyway, they usually hear the car when it pulls up, and oh god, Ren is pulling her towards the bed with that impish expression on her face that Takako finds so hard to resist. Not even with Yuu making eyebrows at them from behind her.

As soon as they get close, she shoves Ren into Yuu, then climbs onto the bed next to them, settling with her legs and arms crossed. And watching with a bemused smile as the two of them roll over each other, tickling and laughing. They end up with Yuu on her knees at the end of the bed and Ren flopped on her back between them, face flushed and still giggling breathily.

“So…” More eyebrow waggling. “How d’you guys normally start?”

Ren flings herself upright, leaning towards Yuu. “I don’t…we just kind of…do it…”

Before she can think better of it, Taka bends forward and grabs her around the waist, hauling her into her lap. “This is a good start.” And if she’s a little bit using Ren as a shield, well… She’ll do this at her own pace. Somehow.

“Oh?” Yuu curls forward, a playful smile curling her lips as her eyes flick between them.

Taka makes herself hold her gaze as she slides one hand up Ren’s body, up between her breasts to splay on her bare chest just below her collarbone. Ren tips her head back gratifyingly, inhaling sharply. Taka curls her other arm tighter around her, wondering how wet she is already.

A cheek brushes against her knuckles, and she opens her eyes to watch Yuu placing a slow kiss on Ren’s throat. It’s…embarrassing. Also hot as hell.

Yuu sits back on her heels, tilting her head. “Good, still?” Taka tries not to be miffed that she’s clearly not asking her.

Ren rouses like she’d fallen into a trance. She gropes frantically at Taka’s thigh at the same time as she twists a hand in the front of Yuu’s dress, pulling her in for a proper kiss.

Taka lets out a slow breath, sliding her hand down to rest on Ren’s breast. Light, so light, and through the voluminous material of her tank, Taka can’t feel a nipple, but she can feel the way Ren arches, pressing into her touch. She strokes Taka’s thigh aimlessly, letting out little happy noises she’s used to hearing from much closer. Feeling a bit possessive, Taka dips in and plants a kiss on her shoulder, on the curve of her neck, delighting when Ren’s fingers curl tight on her leg.

Suddenly, Yuu’s there, nosing against her until she lifts her head and Taka only has a split second to feel a coil of _wait, what_ before she kisses her.

She’d expected kissing someone else to feel different. Not that it doesn’t, but that could have as much to do with Yuu stretching over Ren and also snickering softly. But the way it feels to receive…not the same, not exactly, but still warm, still makes her heart thump. Taka hums an urgent noise, not quite willing to relinquish her grip on Ren yet but nosing into the kiss hungrily. Ren twists, slumps against her shoulder, clearly watching eagerly, her grip sliding down to Taka’s inner thigh. She catches her in the crook of her arm, finally breaking away from Yuu with a gasp, surprised by the fire she feels building under her skin.

Yuu’s lips fall open on a pant, eyes dark. Then sparking mischievously right before she flops face-first into Taka’s tits.

Taka smacks into the headboard while Yuu sighs happily. At least they’ve yet to encounter any softballs, this time; she’s ended up with a bruised ass way too many times.

“Man, Ren, you get to grab these all the time?” Ren nods vigorously, now fallen back over Taka’s leg. “Lu-cky!”

Taka grabs for a collar, but just gets a handful of warm neck and back. Taking that as encouragement, Yuu nuzzles in. “Small ones are just as good,” Takako grumbles.

“Good thing you think that!” Yuu finally sits back, but she reaches out to prod at Taka. “Still, these’ll be better for holding rope and stuff in place…”

She feels herself blush. The consolation is, so does Ren, hot pink spreading down her neck, her chest in a way that begs to be kissed. Taka tugs on her arm, but when Ren sits up, she just tucks her face into the curve of her neck. Ren strokes the back of her neck a few times, and Taka can feel the questioning-ness rolling off her. She’s hoping this’ll be one of the times she keeps it to herself.

No such luck. “Takako…is…nervous?”

She stops herself from noticeably hiking up her shoulders. “Of course I am,” she snaps, “I didn’t expect us to be doing this so soon. Or at all, in your case,” she says, waving in Yuu’s general direction.

“I like being a surprise!” Yuu somehow audibly _grins_. The next moment, though, she rests a tentative hand on Taka’s ankle. “We don’t gotta keep going. Oh!” She rolls away and off the bed. “I brought my bro’s switch, so we can just play games if we want! He got a new coop one…”

Taka finally lifts her head, inhaling, then shakes her head. “I think I’m good.” _Wish I could’ve planned this out instead, but…_

_Maybe part of what I wanted was exactly this._

In a flash, Yuu’s back on the bed, though she keeps her distance, cautious like a handler approaching an unfamiliar animal. Taka’s struck for the hundredth time by how easy it is to underestimate her, to buy into the airhead routine.

“Um…” Ren’s wiggling, tugging on the hem of her shirt. “Since… I’m… Because… Since Taka’s going to be…be tied up, I want…before, I want…” She frees a hand, plucking at Taka’s arm.

Back on more familiar territory. Raising an eyebrow, Taka swings her head to look at her, playing dumb. “Hmm? You want what?”

Ren meets her eyes for a second before going back to fussing with her clothes. “Just… I…um…” She’s mashing the palm of her hand against the seam of her thighs in a way that’s highly intriguing. “I want…you…to touch me, um, h-here.”

Taka breathes in softly, then settles herself more comfortably against the headboard. She pats her thighs. “Like this again?”

With a little gasp, Ren scrambles into her lap, wiggling into place so Taka’s breath catches when it drags cloth over her sensitive skin. She wastes no time getting her hands on her, curling one hand on her inner thigh and splaying the other on her ribs just under her breast. And giving Yuu a look like _are you gonna just sit there, or what?_

With another smile, Yuu pushes into their space. Taka grabs Ren’s thighs, spreading her legs and luxuriating in her whimper and the hand creeping up to curl at the back of Taka’s neck. She flattens her palms on Ren’s inner thighs, pressing into their marshmallow softness that belies their strength, then slips two fingers under the hem of Ren’s shorts. In front of them, leaning with one hand on Ren’s knee and the other pressing into Taka’s thigh, Yuu nuzzles against Ren’s cheek. Flushed and needy, Ren turns into her touch, lips parting. Taka watches them kiss, pressing her fingers deeper, to where the skin is warm and sticky-thin, then grazes a nail down the outside of the seam at her crotch. Ren’s fingertips dig into her skin, hips tilting into the hand that has already been drawn away.

Taka chuckles, indulgently pressing a finger along the same track. The shorts are light cotton, she could practically eat Ren out through them. The thought sends a shiver between her shoulder blades, followed as it with the image of being immobilised under Ren, fabric pressed close over her nose and mouth. Taka rubs the seam against Ren’s pussy, grabbing at her thigh with a low groan.

A square hand curves over her own, Yuu humming a question before doing more than that. Ren nods, then pulls both their hands against her crotch, whining needily. Taka obliges, dragging her finger up, leaving room for Yuu to explore. Which she does, thumb pressing heavily against the seam, fitting her fingers under the curve of Ren’s ass. Taka unbuttons the shorts impatiently, but holds herself back from doing more than skimming her fingers under the waistband. Ren reacts as though her touch were fire, squirming enough it’s almost hard to keep a grip on her. Still, Takako’s used to this, and Yuu seems to be keeping up just fine.

Reverently, Yuu cups Ren’s breast, skimming a thumb over the fabric. She works her hand steadily, and Taka wonders not for the first time what their little clean-up has been up to on her own. With a huff of laughter, Taka kisses Ren’s shoulder, slipping the strap of her tanktop to fall ticklish down her arm. Ren presses their cheeks together, looking for a kiss, already moving steadily with Yuu’s hand. But Taka’s on a mission, tugging her shirt down below her bralette.

“Oh! That’s pretty!” Yuu sits back, admiring the delicate black lace. “How come I never seen that?” She snaps Ren’s strap.

Flushing prettily, Ren curls an arm across her chest. “It’s…sort of…just for Taka… I was… I’m kind of…wearing it at school, because I…”

“It looks great!” Yuu slides a more appreciative finger under the scalloped edge, running it down along the side of Ren’s breast and making her shiver. “But it’s fine if it’s something just for sexy-times.” She catches Ren’s gaze, smiling impishly. “Glad I got to see it!”

Before either of them can respond, she dips in, dragging her tongue over the sheer fabric. Ren twitches, arching, and grabs at Taka’s wrist, pushing her hand insistently down.

With a smirk, Taka plunges her hand into her shorts, under the panties, into the wet heat of her. Her breath punches out, fingers seeking the bead of Ren’s clit. Fast, just the barest amount of contact, just the way Ren likes it--at least, this early on. Ren cries out with every breath, quiet but no less fervent, no less affecting. Taka grabs at her other breast, pinching her nipple lightly as she skims a finger down her slit, then back up to give Ren everything she wants. Yuu raises her head, eyes dark and drunken as she watches Ren’s face for a moment before sucking on her tit again. Taka fights not to close her eyes, feeling the tension build in Ren’s body, the random jerking of her hips. Ren spreads her toes, feet bobbing in the air with their movements, hands fallen to the sides as though she’s forgotten them.

Taka grabs one, bringing the palm, the inside of her wrist to her lips, then pushing Ren’s fingers into her hair. Perhaps she should encourage her to touch Yuu, but she’s greedy in her own way. Ren doesn’t seem to need the suggestion though, running her fingers through Yuu’s short hair, then pulling her in close as her hips snap into Taka’s touch and a stuttered cry shatters out of her. Taka bites her earlobe, keeping her going with a practiced hand until she feels Ren slump against her.

Yuu sits back, wiping spit on the back of her hand and surveying the two of them. “That was…” She releases a heavy breath, dragging her palm down beside where Taka still gently works her fingers.

Ren whimpers, grabbing at Yuu’s dress and pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. She’s practically melting in Taka’s lap, and if she didn’t know better, she’d have serious doubts about whether Ren was up for any more fun. Taka slips her hand out of her shorts, curling it around Ren’s stomach.

But ostensibly, Ren’s not the focus here today.

Taka busies herself kissing Ren’s nape, hand creeping up to cup her breast again. Maybe they’ll forget, get too wrapped up in this. Her skin is burning with Want, though, and every time Ren wiggles her little ass in her lap, she’s all too conscious of how much her pussy thinks this is a good idea.

Yuu draws back, catching Ren’s eyes in some kind of silent communication, then flicking her gaze up to Taka’s. In a flash, she dives off the bed again, coming up beaming with her hands full of rope. Something pulls tight in Takako’s abdomen, something that makes her grab at Ren’s hips, exhale against her shoulder with a mouth that feels too wet and too dry all at once. She also can’t help noting with annoyance that Ren had not coiled them properly.

“Reeeeeen, how do we start?” Yuu’s advancing on them with a threatening glee.

“Um…” Ren twists to look at Taka. “There were…online…”

Takako nods, forcing herself to look at them steadily. “Either of you have your phone?”

It’s calming, walking the two of them through it. She has Ren show Yuu the basic knots, explaining them in halting sentences punctuated with pervy giggles as she binds Yuu’s forearms together with a basic lark’s head ladder so she can see.

“It’s pretty!” Yuu admires her work, tilting her head. Then slings her arms over Ren’s head, wrestling her and laughing.

Perhaps it’s good that she’s here. On their own, this might end up too serious, tense, and while that holds its own attraction… Takako smiles indulgently as Ren turns her flushed and happy face to her. _Maybe this is better._ She pulls her close for a luxuriant kiss.

When they break apart, Ren has a funny determined expression. She sets her palms on Taka’s shoulders, and before she can question, shoves her back. Takako resists, getting an elbow under her.

“Hey--”

“How’re we gonna do it? Should we take her clothes off?”

Another jolt of arousal. “Ask me! You can’t just--”

Yuu claps a hand over her mouth. “Y’know, I’m no expert, but I’m preeeetty sure part of the point of this stuff is that you. Don’t,” she waggles the other finger in front of Takako’s face in time with her words, “Get. To. Choose. Oh!” she claps her hands together, “but we also gotta have a safeword!”

“S…s…strictly!” Ren proposes, barely missing a beat.

Yuu lights up. “Yeah, perfect! Got it, Taka?”

She opens her mouth to object, then just sighs resignedly. “Works as good as anything.”

“Great! Now, should we get her legs first?”

Ren nods energetically, turning on Takako with wide eyes. And the sturdy rope twisted around her hands. Taka swallows, eyeing them nervously but not making a move to stop either.

Ren scooches closer and drops the rope, just running her palms reverently up Taka’s thighs, giving a strange pervy little shiver as she presses into the muscle. Hard not to think of what she looks like pillowed between them. Taka sucks in a slow breath, letting her eyes fall shut.

“Um…is… Taka, kneel?”

“You can’t say it like that!” Yuu shoots to her feet, making them all wobble, and thrusts out an imperious finger. “Has to be like _kneel_ , scum!”

Takako gives Yuu a disgusted look. “Not my thing.” Still, she takes up a position mirroring Ren’s own seiza pose. Ren finds the rope’s midpoint and then starts looping it around to bind her thigh to her lower leg.

This already feels lewd, thighs spread and her skirt draping between them and Ren’s callused fingers gliding over her bare skin with more assurance than she would’ve expected.

And then a fucking foot catching under the hem of her skirt, flicking it up deftly. Yuu stomps her foot down just shy of Taka’s underwear, bending down to show her a menacing smile before dropping down beside Ren. “I’ll do this one!”

_Fuck fuck I fucked up I fucked up FUCK_

She does her best to breathe levelly, to focus on the wonder that is Yuu effortlessly mirroring Ren’s movements without even looking at her own hands, focus on Ren’s determined little frown as she tugs the first knot tight and _oh._

Against her will, a pant tears out of her.

In an instant, Ren’s setting a palm on her chest, checking her face. “It’s too tight?”

Takako shakes her head, then covers Ren’s hand with her own, maneuvering it so they’re palm to palm in a familiar pose. “It’s good. You could even go tighter.”

Ren gives her that tremulous little smile, whole upper body lifting with her happy inhale. She sets back to work.

Yuu sticks her fingers under the spiralling rope, nails grazing Takako’s skin. “That tight, huh?” She gives a heavy tug on the rope ends in her other hand that has Taka giving another sharp inhale. “This’s gonna be fu-un!”

Ren completes the ladder of knots, banding Takako’s thighs evenly. She has to admit she’s impressed, and she wonders how much practice Ren had put in before her ill-advised self-experimentation. She’s only tried a simple double-column tie on herself before; something that basic and on her legs had seemed safe enough. But having it done by somebody else… She shifts her hips restlessly, feeling the ropes cut into her skin just enough, just right, just--

A fingernail scrapes over her nipple through her clothes.

Takako twitches, feeling fresh heat blossom on her cheeks. She swallows heavily, stopping herself short of grabbing Yuu’s hand or smacking it away.

“You really _are_ into this, aren’t ya?” Yuu drags the pad of her thumb against the visible nub, the tip of her tongue just visible between her teeth. Abruptly, she grabs the neckline of Taka’s shirt, pulling it so she can peer inside. “Aww man! How come _you_ don’t got on anything cute?”

Taka swipes her tanktop out of Yuu’s grip. “I didn’t know there was a dress code. Besides,” she shoots a smirk back at Yuu, “isn’t easy-access stuff better for this kind of thing?”

“Sports bra isn’t exactly easy access,” Yuu sulks, prodding at Taka’s middle.

Takako raises an eyebrow at her. “Not all of us can go without.”

“Hehehe, you noticed!” Yuu beams teasingly, then plants her palms on Takako’s thigh, leaning forward flirtatiously. “Wanna see?”

“Seeing you naked isn’t exactly a novelty.” Despite the way she’s recoiling, she feels her cheeks warm with anticipation. She also sees the sulky look fall over Yuu’s features again. Swallowing heavily, she offers, “Maybe…not just yet.”

Yuu’s eyes linger on her thoughtfully, then she brightens. “Let’s do her arms next!” Not waiting for agreement, she hops to her feet again, clambering around behind Takako and settling back down. “Ren, another rope! Wait, you might hafta do it…”

Ren starts to slip off the bed, then dips in for a quick peck on Takako’s cheek. “Taka…looks…good!” she whispers before climbing beside Yuu.

This is even more agonising, listening to them confer and giggle behind her. One of them hooks a finger under the column of her racerback, dragging it down, down, making her arch, head tipping back. Someone grabs her arms, hauling them behind her back, and--

“Oi, careful! I’m not as boneless as you freaks.”

Yuu releases a put-upon sigh. “Wanna do the other one we looked at?”

Ren audibly nods. “Yeah! It’s…take longer, but…” She grabs Takako’s elbow again, insistently guiding it back.

Taka lets her arms be maneuvered into position, feeling the rope wind around them agonisingly slow. She wonders what they’re doing, why they’re leaving them so loose, until she feels the rhythmic pass of the rope ends around the longer loop. Each time fingers brush against her ribs, just below the bottom of her bra, she can feel her cheeks turning pinker. It seems to take an eternity, feeling the binding pull incrementally tighter while she listens to the two of them snicker to each other and sometimes, oh, sometimes, hear the wet sound of their lips meeting. It’s killing her not to be able to see, but she keeps her gaze steadfastly fixed on Ren’s wall.

“There! Now she has a handle.” To underscore her point, Yuu shoves Takako forward then drags her upright. Then pats her shoulder. “Ya good?”

It takes her a moment to answer. The feel of ropes, even of being confined, she’s had time to familiarise herself with it. This is different. Exposed. Difficult. They haven’t even fucking _touched_ her yet.

She releases a shuddering breath. “I’m good.”

“Great!”

None of them move for a moment. Takako settles in place, wondering whether they’re done or planning out the next tie. She’s on the verge of issuing a direction, a demand, when a hand brushes in past the back hem of her shirt and two fingers drag along her labia through her underwear, slow and steady and making her gasp, “Fuck,” into the soft silence.

“Re-en…wanna have some fun with her before we tie her up more?”

“Mm…mm!”

A second hand joins the first, lifting the back of her skirt like the curtain at the start of a show. Despite the heat, Takako can feel goosebumps standing up all down her legs and arms. The second hand runs a teasing finger in a wide arc over her ass, then follows the hem down between her legs. She flexes, tilting her hips into the touch, urging Yuu’s fingers higher in their slow strokes. It already feels like just a little fingering could send her over the edge, but she doesn’t want this over so soon. But fuck, she wants those fingers on her clit, inside her, anything more than this agonising _almost_.

Ren presses a messy kiss to her bare shoulder, snaking her free hand around Taka’s middle. She grabs at her ass, not the pointed teasing Yuu’s doing, just her familiar need to touch. Takako presses into the movement, reaching back awkwardly to touch what she can in return.

In that near-trance, it takes her completely by surprise when Yuu plants a hand in the curve of her back and _shoves_.

Takako yelps, heat rolling like a wave down her body. She bounces, her face jammed against Ren’s blanket, her knees skidding until she’s flat on her stomach with her feet in the air. And she can’t do a fucking thing about it, just turn her face to the side to release soft pants.

But it’s worth it, for Ren’s needy hum, for Yuu’s appreciative whistle. Maybe not that second one, actually. She shuts her eyes, willing her breathing to calm.

Hands steal under her skirt, dragging the hem ticklish-light over the back of her thighs. Callused fingers hook in the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down, down, over her ass, down her thighs to where the ropes finally stop them. She turns her face to the mattress then, hands balling into fists.

Yuu’s palm presses at the base of her spine. “Good?”

“I’ll _tell_ you if I’m not good,” she snaps. She’s being unfair, but if Yuu can read between the lines with Ren, surely she can manage it with Takako.

Seems like that’s the case. Yuu drags her hand down, down, pushing between Takako’s thighs. She resists the urge to grind against it, though she’s sure every twitch and flex of her muscles is painfully obvious.

With a sigh, Ren drapes herself over one bound leg. It’s dubiously comfortable, but she’ll forgive her, with the way she nuzzles against her ass and gropes her thigh. Ren grabs the crotch of her underwear, twisting her hand in them and making a noise so indecent Takako finally gives in and jams her hips back onto Yuu’s hand.

She’s almost expecting her to pull away like some childish game. But no, god no, she pushes into the movement, fingers fitting either side of Taka’s clit and then fucking _squeezing_ and it almost drives her over right then. Her voice stutters in her throat, muscles clenching tight as she rides the sensation. Yuu doesn’t stop, offensively dextrous even with her left hand, pressing into her flesh with a steady rhythm. She knows Ren’s watching from barely a breath away, can imagine her flushed and lax face, the way she’ll be squeezing her own legs together.

She squashes down her embarrassment and cranes to look over her shoulder but though she can see the poof of Ren’s ponytail, most of what she sees is Yuu, tongue sticking out and that pure focus on her face that normally comes when she’s got a bat in her hands. And her slim legs splayed the way Taka’s own had been earlier, and her right hand disappearing under the skirt of her dress.

Ren presses her fingers in, along the seam of thigh and hip and catching on the delicate skin and squeezing and Taka can tell she’s just _looking_ , watching Yuu’s fingers work, staring at her cunt, and she burns with it.

Doing things _to_ Ren is so much easier, and if she gets off along the way, even better. Keep the focus on someone else and her own experience can be safe, private, shared out in carefully controlled glimpses. She knows it’s a failing, she’s worked hard to show Ren the rest of herself in other ways, but this is still too new, too raw. And now here she is, everything on display in a literal and figurative sense, and in front of fucking _Yuu_ as well, no less.

Though if it was going to be anyone, she thinks it would have to be Yuu. She’s seen plenty of Taka’s uglier moments and certainly lots of Ren’s, and still just accepts them. Embraces them.

Ren’s finger slides against the mouth of her vagina. Takako’s ready for more teasing but she presses in, turning so she’s palm-to-palm with Yuu in her crotch and dragging that beloved, callused finger along the front wall and Takako _writhes_.

Yuu hums, appreciation and her own building pleasure clear in the sound. “You really like this, don’t ya?” She slaps her palm against Taka’s ass-cheek, dragging it down and leaving a distinct wet smear in her wake.

Taka doesn’t dignify it with a response, or not one other than her mouth hanging open as she pants and pushes back into their joined touch. Her abs pull tight, lifting her hips off the bed and dragging her chest and face over the blanket. She can feel it getting damp under her cheek, though whether that’s just from her breath or from spit, she couldn’t say and would rather not think about. Hips tilted back, she fucks herself on their fingers shamelessly, hungrily. Ren hugs her leg tightly, pressing the back of her wrist against her ass as she angles her thrusts down just _so_ , and all the time Yuu working her clit, hard and fast now and Takako hisses in a breath as her hips stutter and shake and she’s coming, coming. Washing over her again and again, no ebbing release, no reprieve, just her nose squashed against the blanket and her toes curling and the rope digging into her elbows and Ren groaning against her skin.

Like a marionette with its strings cut, Takako sags against the bed. Yuu extricates herself, Ren too, after a moment. Taka starts trying to get her forearms under herself, get herself up.

The bar between her elbows yanks her up, just enough that she’s hanging out of reach of the bed. She glares behind her, only to find Yuu with her foot hooked under the bar, lounging back against the headboard with a shit-eating grin and her thighs brazenly spread.

“Re-en, should we finish her up? Or should we…finish?” She reaches over, doing something that makes Ren whimper beautifully.

“I want…I want to do _that_ ,” Ren says, squeezing Taka’s inner thigh as she finally sits up.

Takako exhales harshly, wondering what the fuck ‘that’ refers to. She should never have let Ren loose on that tutorial website.

“Help me get her up.”

Between the three of them, they maneuver her back into a kneeling position. Her once-tidy ponytail is now dangling off to one side, there’s definitely spit smeared on her cheek, she feels rumpled and messy and still a little out of breath, and all of it seems to fade away the second Ren scrambles around to her front. She’s vital and happy and winding her arms around Takako’s neck and nuzzling against her so sweetly and this is _home_. Taka sighs out a breath, leaning into her and pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder that provokes a delighted shiver. She flexes her arms, annoyed that she can’t embrace Ren back. Or slide a hand between her thighs and see whether her little pitcher is ready for another round.

She presses her face against Ren’s skin, but she’s drawing back, palms lingering on Takako’s shoulders before she leans back and flings herself off the side of the bed. After a second, she reappears with more rope and that funny little lips-pressed-together smile. Takako inhales slowly and nods.

Ren beams brighter, leaning in to give her a peck on the nose before climbing back around to where Yuu is.

“This one, yeah?”

“Mm-hm! But a-arms…”

“Hmm, right… We’ll just attach it here!”

“Yeah!” There’s some tugging at the rope between her elbows. “No…you have to find…here, Yuu…”

Rope presses into her shoulder, then Ren hums uncertainly. “Got it!” Yuu crows, rising and stepping over Taka’s leg to drop down in front of her. “Should we take off her shirt?”

“N-no!” Ren twitches, the way she does when she surprises herself. “At least… I just…it’s hotter, with clothes…”

Yuu’s face lights up. “Yeah, you like all the cosplay stuff, right? Hey, Taka, how come you don’t dress up for her?” She accepts the coiled rope from Ren, passing it across Taka’s upper chest.

“I would, if she asked me to,” she growls.

The rope isn’t even anywhere near her tits and it still feels indecent. Especially with Yuu smirking at her and tugging on it unnecessarily, sliding fingertips underneath the doubled-up band. A second pass, under the first; this one presses where the swell of her breasts begins, and Yuu seems to spend extra attention getting this one just right. And then just grabs one of them.

“Oi!”

Yuu raises her brows in mock-innocence. “Don’t want you to get bored while she ties the knot.” She drags the pad of her thumb over Taka’s nipple, eyes flicking down and the tip of her tongue just visible between her teeth. “You liked it when I was doing that to Ren, huh? You like having your tits sucked on too?”

Takako closes her eyes. “That’s a normal thing to like.”

“She like it, Ren?”

“Mm-yeah, she…” Still holding tension on the end of the line with one hand, Ren’s other one steals around Taka’s ribcage to splay on the curve of her breast and rub up over it. She leans against Takako’s back, open mouth pressed against her neck. Yuu groans approvingly, brushing fingers over Ren’s wrist, then ducks down, catching Taka’s nipple between her lips.

Takako gasps, arms twitching with the impulse to grab Yuu’s hair. Teeth scrape over her nipple through the layers of fabric and she rolls her hips tightly. Her cheeks are burning and she refuses to open her eyes, but… “You can…do that harder.”

“Mm?”

Yuu’s tongue presses against her, soaking through the fabric, then her teeth close lightly, lightly. Taka jams her toes into the mattress, desperate for more. Ren gropes her other breast, chin hooked on her shoulder so she can watch. She can feel Yuu’s eyes on her too, waiting for some obscure sign. Takako relents, glaring down at her. Corners of her mouth turning up, Yuu bites down again with agonising slowness, harder, harder, just short of painful--and then she’s sitting up again with a snicker and making grabby hands around Taka’s shoulder.

“Ren, pass it to me!”

The next band goes under her bust, Ren reaching around to pass the rope to Yuu with her hand brushing against the underside of her breasts. Around again, and tugging while Ren secures this band at her back. Then to the front again, wound under the lower band and behind the top, and back down again, cinching top and bottom together tight. Takako inhales slowly, shifting her shoulders restlessly.

Ren plucks at her arm. “It’s tight?”

Taka shakes her head. “It’s perfect. Make sure they don’t slip, like I told you.”

Ren makes a small happy noise as she passes the rope behind Taka’s arms to the other side, handing off to Yuu to cinch that side too. With both of them done, it feels…strange. A constant pressure that’s not quite intelligible as pleasure but close enough that Takako shivers. While Ren secures the back, Yuu slides her fingers along the lines, tugging them into place and also taking every excuse to drag a nail over her skin through layers of cotton.

“Almost done. With this part, at least. Legs still good?”

Taka nods, flexing her thighs to make sure. Ren’s fingers climb parallel to her spine, passing the rope behind the knots and over top of her shoulder. Yuu starts to guide it down Taka’s chest, but Ren scrambles over to that side, dropping to her knees.

“I want to do it,” she says, taking the rope back and making steady eye-contact with Takako.

“Sure!” Yuu scooches back, but drapes herself over Ren as soon as she settles.

Taking what seems unnecessary care, Ren positions the rope, bringing it down between Taka’s breasts, under the bottom band, back up, twining it carefully a few times before feeding the ends back over Takako’s opposite shoulder. She admires her own handiwork with a little smile, finally raising her eyes to Takako’s once more.

“Taka is…beautiful, like this.”

She huffs out a breath, feeling her cheeks warm. Normally, she’d ignore the comment and redirect Ren’s attention when she came out with stuff like that. Kiss her, move her, change the subject. Not like she has a problem with it, not the way Ren does, she’s always felt she looked Perfectly Acceptable, but it just…makes her uncomfortable. And now she has to sit with that, with Ren’s adoring gaze, with Yuu behind her playing absently with Ren’s hair and giving Taka a startlingly fond smile.

She bends forward, catching Ren’s lips with feverish need, a flurry of kisses that she hopes conveys a better answer than any she could form from words. Ren makes a soft noise into her mouth, matching her movements and winding her free arm around Takako’s neck. She can feel Yuu’s arms squashed between them and it should feel like an intrusion but it just feels right. For all she still has moments of jealousy, she’s learned in three years that those arms aren’t there to keep her out.

Inhaling shakily, she pulls back from Ren, leaning over her shoulder to bump her face against Yuu’s. Yuu makes a questioning sound but doesn’t hesitate before snaking a hand free and cupping Taka’s face.

Takako tries to remember whether this is the first time they’ve kissed and she knows damn well she’s just trying to distract herself at this point.

Yuu kisses light and fast, almost cautious at first but then opening into a full, lingering squash of lips and Yuu’s tongue flickering into her mouth. Ren smushes her lips against the side of Taka’s neck, dragging her palms down her sides to her hips. Takako strains against the ropes before realising she can still bring her forearms up and grip Ren’s. She squeezes, as if everything she feels could flow from her fingers into Ren. Maybe it does because she twists and pulls out of Takako’s grip until they’re holding hands. Taka tilts her head down, pressing her forehead into Ren’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of her palms against her own, feeling her steady breath and the brush of her cheek against her temple. She rubs her face against her bony shoulder, pressing a squashy kiss to the bare skin. Yuu’s hand curls on the back of her neck, just as warm, stealing up to push fingers into her untidy hair, then back down again.

Takako inhales slowly, then sits back with a groan. She presses a lingering kiss to Ren’s lips before drawing back, looking down her nose with a spark of challenge in her eyes. And some wetness still caught in her lashes. “You gonna actually do something with me now, or what?”

Ren flushes gratifyingly, eyes widening, and Yuu gives her an answering toothy smile. “Careful what you ask for, Ta-ka-ko.” On the last syllable, she boops the tip of Taka’s nose, then snickers. Before Takako can do more than give her an offended glare, she springs to her feet and steps back behind her. “Ren! Straighten the strap, I’ll tie it.”

Ren startles as though she’d been lost in thought, then hurries to comply, flattening the ropes neatly against Takako’s chest. Takako lets out a controlled exhale as Yuu takes the ends. Then inhales sharply when Ren starts finding the centre point on another rope.

“You’re running out of parts to tie up,” she jokes, eyeing Ren’s hands mistrustfully.

“Think we should go over or under the skirt?” Ignoring Taka, Yuu gives the knot between her shoulder blades one last tug.

“U-under! Maybe?” Ren leans around Takako, eyes huge until she descends into a pervy giggle. “Did you bring…it?”

“Mm-hm!” Yuu practically crows, slipping off the bed.

Takako watches Ren suspiciously as she circles the rope around her waist once, twice, then knots it securely. Ren starts feeding the rope under the waistband of her skirt, then looks over her shoulder. “Actually… Should we take it off?”

“Hmm?” Yuu stands, rubbing her chin. “Maybe. She’s prolly gonna squirt, so…”

“I’m probably _what_.” Takako’s eyes drop to the oblong white shape dangling innocuously from its cord at Yuu’s side. She might not spend as much time as some trolling through adult sites, but she knows damn well what that is.

Ren bites her lip, conducting some internal assessment that Takako can’t begin to guess at. For her part, she’s mentally thumbing through all the clothes Ren owns, trying to think if there’s anything that could feasibly fit her well enough that she could bike home in it. Her eyes flick to the wand.

_Maybe Mihashi-san will give me a lift home._

Ren hums, looking pleased with herself, and tugs the rope free from Taka’s skirt, tying an overhand knot in it.

“Ren.”

Ren wiggles Takako’s underwear back up into place, groping her ass on the way back and then smoothing her skirt down. She presses the rope against the curve of Takako’s stomach and down between her legs, measuring. Taka shivers.

“Ren, take them off.” She aims for firm instead of pleading.

She’s pink out to her ears, but Ren meets Takako’s eyes confidently. “No.” She pulls tight another knot, then flinches, giving her sidelong look. “Unless…unless Taka says the thing…”

Heat climbs up her neck and even she knows she’s making a spectacularly unpleasant expression. _Don’t remind me!_ Gritting her teeth, she shoves her cheek against her shoulder, shaking slightly.

Fingers grip her chin and she’d expect it to be Yuu inflicting this new rudeness, but it’s Ren, dear, sweet Ren who always listens, always lets Taka do what she thinks is best, pressing her callused fingers in her jaw and dragging her back to face her.

Her breath rushes out and then Ren’s on her, kissing her while one hand steals down to press just over her pelvic bone, down, down. Takako makes a high, tight noise, keeping her eyes closed even after Ren backs off. Then, instead of fingers, something blunt and hard presses against her pussy. Ren ties another knot, then passes the rope under her.

Yuu fastens the ends to the back of the belt, then sits back. She hadn’t even noticed her get back on the bed.

Taka’s skirt is hiked up awkwardly and the rope presses between her cheeks in an incredibly lewd way, and every time she shifts, the wand rubs against her stiffening clit, and she hates this so much and wants it so bad and wishes they would fucking _do_ something so she wouldn’t have to think anymore.

She makes herself open her eyes. Ren has her lower lip caught in her teeth again, studying Takako’s face with that steady solemnity that destroys her every time just as surely as her smile.

There’s a heavy mechanical click.

“Fuck…fu _…_ ” It feels like every muscle in her body clenches, feels like the vibration is running through her from head to toe. And the damn thing is still barely on her. She dives forward for Ren’s chest, anything to ease the heat of her face.

The grip on her ponytail brings her up short.

“Ah ah ah!” Yuu speaks from just behind her ear, “You’re going to show Ren _exactly_ how much fun you’re having.” She twists her grip tighter on Takako’s hair, sniggering as she smushes kisses down her neck. Pressed against her like this, Takako becomes acutely aware Yuu’s also lost the dress. One breast drags over her tricep, silky soft except for the brush of her nipple. Takako pulls against the hold on her hair, hips tilting, and a groan threatening to spill from her lips.

Not breaking her gaze, Ren presses the wand in. Takako shudders, mouth falling open. Her body is a tight-strung bow, anchored by Yuu’s grip on her hair and Ren’s hand between her legs, and then there’s _release_ slamming into her, her breath stuttering in as her hips shake and Ren moans just watching her.

“Whoa, that was faster’n I expected!” Yuu does not release her hold on Taka’s hair. Her free hand wanders along the line running under Takako’s bust, thumb skimming up the curve of her breast and back down. “Do it again.”

Ren had eased the pressure, leaving the vibrator just rumbling against her mound, but at Yuu’s words, she tightens her hold again. Taka’s hips twitch randomly, unable to decide between fleeing the intense sensation or pushing into it. Pinned against Yuu, though, she doesn’t have anywhere to go. Ren angles the wand, pressing the corner in against her hood. Takako spits out a curse, pulling against Yuu’s restraining hand until Ren leans in close, easing back ever so slightly with the wand.

“I want…to hear Takako…come.” She kisses her, light and hot and jamming the wand against her clit again and Takako gasps, straining to reach her when she sits back. But no, she’s trapped here, exposed and unable to do more than rock her hips sharply forward. Her head tips back, throat stretched taut and cheeks burning as pleasure surges through her once more.

Yuu gropes her breast through it, lips finding her earlobe. “It’s intense, isn’t it?” She runs her hand down Taka’s stomach, pushing the heel just over her pubic bone. “We ain’t even stuck anything in you, this time. Wonder how long we can keep you going. Pretty sure,” she squeezes Takako’s thigh, thumb slipping under the hem of her skirt, “we’re gonna have to keep this up until you listen to Ren, make some noise.”

Ren squeaks at her name, but nods, eyes wide. She grabs at Takako’s thigh, touch heavy as it slides over the ropes, and leans in to speak against her jaw. “Un…until Takako screams.”

Taka swallows heavily, inadvertently straining against the ropes around her arms. Finally releasing her hair, Yuu catches the bar between her elbows and yanks back on it, as if she could go anywhere. Humming thoughtfully, she transfers her grip to Taka’s wrist, tugging her arm back, down, and it hits Takako what she’s going for just a second before her fingertips slide into wiry hair. She curses, but doesn’t hesitate to plunge in.

Ren has a firm hold under her jaw again, kissing down her throat with plush, wet lips. Then sucking hard, just barely low enough to cover with a collar and Takako might chastise her normally but Yuu’s got ahold of the wand and is driving it against her cunt mercilessly even as she rocks on Takako’s fingers. Everything is buzzy and overloaded and she’s definitely soaking through the fold of her skirt jammed in her crotch but also she shudders to think what this thing might feel like on bare skin.

Ren sucks another blossom of pain on her skin, her own breath shaky in a way Taka knows all too well. She’s aching to touch her, get a thigh between her legs, anything. Share this ecstasy with her too, magnify it with its reflection between three bodies. Yuu rolls the wand against her in a way that has her on the edge already, and god, she wants to pull Ren with her.

“R…Ren, I…”

Yuu’s clit is gloriously slick; Takako barely has to move, just let her fuck between her fingers. She groans, eyelids fluttering shut. Ren splays a hand on her breast, other arm curled around Taka’s neck, and tips her head down, obviously watching Yuu work the wand against her. Yuu, who is breathing hard against her shoulder, fumbling for her wrist and urging Takako’s fingers deeper and as her fingers slide into that welcoming heat, Taka bites back a cry. She tilts her hips into the wand, reeling as another orgasm tears through her, as she jams the heel of her palm against Yuu’s clit and feels her cunt tighten around her. 

Ren seems to notice something’s up, gripping Takako’s shoulders and peering around her. Yuu drops the wand, clamping both hands on Taka’s hips, pressing up against her ass until her hand is cramped awkwardly. And fuck, it leaves her with a squirming feeling inside, thinking about the harness hidden in the back of Ren’s closet. Wondering if Yuu has one of her own, tucked into that mysterious gym bag. Takako chokes out a rough noise, toes digging into the mattress as she thrusts her fingers into Yuu. Ren paws at both of them, panting hard. Takako presses her face against Ren’s shoulder, echoing the moan bursting from Yuu as her orgasm rolls over her. Her cunt is silk against Taka’s fingers, surging, dragging her deeper, then releasing her only to squeeze around her again. She pulls against the ropes again, hips rolling luxuriantly, mind full of what it might feel like to have her hands in both of them at once.

Yuu sags against her back, winding arms around Takako’s shoulders with a contented sigh. Her own eyes falling shut, Taka curls her fingers in one last stroke before she slips her hand free. Half in her lap, Ren squirms, face shoved against Takako’s bust, and her idea from before pushes past the hazy glow.

She curves down, nosing against Ren’s hair. “Ren… I want you in my mouth.” Ren gives a gratifying little hiccup; it’s enough to get her through the embarrassing words. “Want you to sit on my face.”

Ren whimpers, rubbing her face against Takako’s chest for a moment before looking up at her and nodding.

To her immense relief, Yuu reaches between her legs and shuts off the vibrator. Reluctantly, Yuu sways upright, then with more enthusiasm, pulls back on the ropes. Takako lays back, feeling the stretch in her hips as she tries to inch her legs out from under herself. Ren comes to her rescue, helping her settle comfortably. Then just leaning against one bent leg, stroking her thigh. Takako glances down to find Ren raking her gaze over her body, the gold-brown of her irises barely visible in her dark eyes. Her free hand grips the hem of her shorts, heel of her palm jammed against her thighs. Takako licks her lips, hips moving restlessly and bumping the weight of the vibrator against her still-buzzy crotch.

Cautiously, Ren plants a hand next to her waist, leaning over her. Then blanches, sitting up on her knees and shoving down her shorts. She’s all graceless bare legs as she fights out of them, coming up with her hair in even more disarray, and it’s incredibly endearing.

Yuu seats herself next to Ren, giving her an equally fond look. Then pinching her waist. “You gonna keep the shirt on?”

Ren’s mouth flaps for a second, then she tugs at her tanktop. “Should I?”

“Hm hm hm…” Yuu makes a big show of thinking it over. “Maybe we should show Taka her options.” She scooches in behind Ren, urging her higher between Takako’s legs. “Like this, clothed. Ta-da!” She frames Ren’s narrow torso with her hands as if presenting her.

Takako manages to prop herself up on her elbows to get a better look, though she frowns down at them. Ren wiggles in place, tugging the hem of her shirt down over the dark patch between her thighs.

“Or… Ooh, there’s in between!” Quickly, Yuu shoves the loose fabric up. “Hold it like that. Perfect. And then…”

She cups Ren’s breasts, squeezing lightly; Ren sighs out a needy noise, obediently twisting her hands in the shirt. Slowly, slowly, Yuu slides her fingertips under the cups of the bralette, stretching the lace out over the modest swell of Ren’s breasts. Takako watches raptly, breathing shallowly. Ren’s nipples are hard, the dark of her areolas begging for lips to suck them darker. Or hands, Yuu leaving the bralette pulled out of the way to squash her palms over Ren’s tits. 

“What d’you think, Taka?” Yuu rolls one nipple between finger and thumb, Ren arching against her. “She good like this, or you want it alllll out?” She slips the fingers of her other hand under the band, sliding them back over Ren’s ribcage and making her shiver.

Takako lifts her chin stubbornly. “I don’t care, so long as you’re comfortable. Just want you up here.”

Pink bursts across Ren’s cheeks and she flaps the edge of the tanktop still clutched against her chest. Then gives Yuu a crafty look Takako knows well. “What does…what does Yuu like better?”

Takako sags back, huffing out a soft laugh. _Always looking for praise, huh?_

“Hm…” Yuu tugs on her shoulder to turn her, rubbing her chin. “This looks good, but it’s gonna be uncomfortable, right? ‘Sides, if you take it all the way off, they’ll bounce more!”

Ren’s shoulders reach towards her ears. “That…that’s good?”

“Mm-hm! That’s like, the whole point of boobies! They bounce,” Taka can’t quite see what Yuu’s doing, but she can imagine, “and squish! And…”

Ren squawks, bowled over between Takako’s legs as Yuu tickles her.

“Hey!” Takako struggles, trying to jam her toes into something vulnerable. She still smiles at them, at Ren tilting her head back to look at her with a goofy little smile of her own. She’s less thrilled about the wand being jammed against her pelvis and the quite frankly excessive number of bones the two of them seem to have between them. “If you’re going to roughhouse, don’t do it _on_ me, thanks.”

“Aww man!” Despite her protest, Yuu lets Ren up. She takes hold of Ren’s top, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Ren glances over her shoulder at Taka.

She pushes herself up again. “Take them off. I like looking at you.”

Ren gasps out a strange happy noise, then struggles out of her shirt. Laughing, Yuu helps her, then turns her. “Give her a better view.” Ren peers back at her, stilling as Yuu slowly slides the band of the bralette up over her breasts.

It shouldn’t hit her like this still, or at least it feels like it shouldn’t. They’ve spent three years together, showered and changed together countless times. She’s touched every inch of Ren’s skin, some of it in their _before_ when it felt like touching a livewire, when she’d jerk her hand away from the sting of unfulfilled want. And yet, and yet, here in their _after_ , she still catches her breath seeing her like this, seeing the filtered afternoon sun run its loving light over her skin, catch shadows on the curve of her collarbone and the dip of her bellybutton. Seeing her tentative smile as she sets one hand on Takako’s ribs and the other on the bed beside her, climbs up her body until she’s straddling Taka’s stomach and oh god, she can feel how hot she is through the fabric, how ready.

Takako’s lips part on a slow breath. Ren drapes herself over her, like perhaps she can sense some of what’s going on inside. Her lips find Takako’s jaw, her cheek, and it’s killing her that she can’t hold her properly, can only grope her thighs as they kiss. Time for that later, curled around each other in stillness, tracing the familiar roughness of her fingers and just listening to her breathe. She thinks she could even make space for Yuu in that picture, though trying to imagine her ever being still is too much of a stretch.

Breaking off the kiss with a reluctant sigh, Ren finally pushes herself up. She rubs at her shoulder nervously, giving Taka a sidelong look.

“Um…it’s…”

She wants to just drag her up, show her how much she wants this, how good she is. Takako settles for squeezing her thighs encouragingly. “Just come up here.” Her voice comes out low, a little gruff, roughened by emotion and desire.

Ren bites her lip, then nods, clambering the rest of the way up to the head of the bed. Takako keeps her hands on her as long as she can, tilting her head back as Ren straddles her. Honestly, she’d been expecting more reluctance from Ren, not that she’s complaining.

The familiar scent envelopes her, the softness of Ren’s legs alongside her shoulders, and she’s gorgeous curving over her like this, one hand gripping the headboard and the other sliding adoringly into Takako’s hair.

“Come on,” she breathes, “I want you.”

With a soft noise, Ren settles on her.

Takako inhales heavily through her nose, eyes falling shut as she drags her tongue over Ren’s flushed skin. She flexes against her bonds, wanting to urge Ren closer. But she contents herself with lapping up the underside of her clit, basking in Ren’s quiet whimper. She cards her hand back through Takako’s hair, then brings it down to fit against her cheek. Takako pulls away with a gasp, leaning heavily into Ren’s touch before diving back in. Eager as she is, she keeps her contact light and her tongue a plush pillow, letting Ren decide when she wants more stimulation.

She tastes the salty musk of her unshowered skin, the sort of thing that if she pointed it out, would send an embarrassed Ren running off to scrub herself clean. But she loves it, loves too the creeping wetness overtaking it as her spit mingles with Ren’s own slickness. Takako dips down to tease Ren’s opening with her tongue, then mouths her labia, groaning softly. Ren shifts on her chest, antsy and eager as she tilts her hips down, urging Takako’s attention back where she wants it. Feeling her weight like this, squeezed between Ren’s thighs and with her nose full of her scent, Taka’s skin burns deliciously. She moves her own hips impatiently, legs twitching in.

Which is about when she remembers Yuu.

She can’t see her, but she can feel her, reclined lazily between Takako’s heels. And she definitely feels when Yuu picks up the end of the wand, gently pushing it against her crotch.

Her eyes open wide and her breath punches out, but the anticipated vibration doesn’t come. Yuu just rubs it against her and then pulls it away, tugging on the ropes holding it in place so they dig into her hips, her ass. Takako shivers, staring at Ren as she sucks at her clit. Ren curls over her with dewy lips, eyes hazy and barely focusing on Taka’s. She pets Takako’s face, dragging callused fingertips over her flaming skin, her breath coming slow and heavy with each tiny roll of her hips. And all the while, Yuu mercilessly grinds the head of the vibrator against her.

Takako squeezes her eyes shut, straining against the ropes. She can feel smug amusement rolling off Yuu. And also feel her other hand stealing under the hem of her skirt, under to tease along the hem of her underwear. She knows how obvious her own hunger is, but she can’t stay still, no matter how embarrassing it is. Not with the way Ren fucks against her tongue, the way she moans when Taka teases her entrance again. And not with Yuu sliding her thumb under damp fabric to spread her wide, open her up to the insistent probing of the wand.

It’s a relief when she finally turns it on.

Takako tips her head back, stuttering in a breath as she arches off the bed. She cries out when Ren pushes her fingers into her hair and forces her back into place. Panicked, Ren snatches her hands away. Takako tips her head back, finding Ren’s eyes and willing her to understand. The constant buzz on her crotch is leaving her breathing shaky and struggling to keep her eyes open, and she just wishes Ren would _get_ it without her having to say anything else.

_Then again…_

“Ren, you can be rough with me.” Not a physical touch, no, but satisfying in its own way, watching the thrill of it run through Ren’s body. “I _want_ you to. I want you to,” she licks spit off her lip, “take what you want.” She should be far beyond shame at this point, but her insides still twist with the admission.

It’s worth it, though. Ren’s eyes widen, her chest heaving for a moment, then with a little cry, she buries both hands in Taka’s hair and urges her in.

Takako gives her more, now, biting with shielded teeth in between relentless strokes of her tongue. Yuu’s touch with the wand has been light so far, but Taka’s hips still shake with the vibration; she’d thought they’d already wrung everything out of her, but she can already feel pleasure building once more. Ren barely gives her a chance to breathe, and she loves it, loves the taste of her, loves her swollen little clit against her tongue and between her lips.

Vaguely, she notices that Yuu’s moving, but it doesn’t seem terribly important. Until she hooks one leg over Takako’s hip, settling on top of her and squashing the wand between them with a satisfied gasp. Takako sputters out an incoherent flustered noise, writhing against her bonds and the two forms keeping her pinned. This time, Ren doesn’t hesitate to pull her hair, keep her in place. A moan breaks out of her, something low and needy that won’t be silenced. Takako squirms, squeezing Yuu between her thighs one second and then letting her legs spread, tilting her hips into the contact. Yuu rides her through it, gripping her waist powerfully and laughing out her own pleasure.

Abruptly, Ren yanks her head back, curling down and watching her intently. Takako jams her cheek against the pillow under her, eyes barely open as she gasps. Ren’s free hand creeps over her wet lower lip, gentle, gentle, then grabbing hold of her jaw, thumb catching her teeth and holding her mouth open. Takako exhales something a little too close to a whine for comfort, but Ren’s pressure is irresistible.

Ren’s breath punches out like she’s on the edge, and her cunt leaves a wet smear as she tilts her hips back against Takako’s chest, and it’s killing her, being unable to finish her. But it’s one of those moments she knows exactly what Ren wants without a word passing between them. When Yuu grinds down against her, she presses into the movement, hips shaking as her voice shatters out of her. Again and again, bursting inside her, crying out and she’s torn open, raw and vulnerable and yet held safe in Ren’s steady gaze.

Takako squeezes her eyes shut, tipping her head back as a tight gasp trails from her lips. Ren yanks on her hair again, rising up to meet her mouth with a hungry grunt. Takako’s breath surges through her nose, aftershocks still rocking her, and she laps at Ren’s pussy eagerly.

“Whoa, I think she finally squirted!”

Takako’s eyes flick open and she bucks her hips, trying to dislodge Yuu, who stays irritatingly, deliciously in place. But she can’t let herself be distracted, not with Ren moaning and flexing her fingers in her hair, lifting up off her chest as she tenses. Takako plunges her tongue against Ren’s hole, shoulders straining and one fist jamming against the bed. She laps her way back up, tongue tense now as it curves around Ren’s clit insistently. Ren cries out, every muscle clenched as she holds Takako close, shivering on top of her like she might fly apart. Taka hazily notices that Yuu’s movements have that same shaky tension. She groans, low and long, buried in Ren’s pussy, just where she belongs, and lets the warmth pooling inside her spill over after them.

Takako could keep going happily, but as soon as she comes back to herself, Ren scrabbles down her body. She squeaks when she runs into Yuu, who laughs and slings an arm around her waist but releases her when she dives forward to kiss Takako.

She melts into the kiss, humming needily. The two of them should be heavy, uncomfortable, but instead it’s grounding. Takako clasps Ren’s thighs, then reaches for Yuu as well. She feels like she’s going to shake apart but she can’t stop fucking into Yuu’s unrelenting rhythm. She can feel wet warmth beneath her and between her legs and on her and against her stomach as Ren rocks her hips and sighs happy little sounds into her wet, wet mouth.

Ren pushes herself up, swiping knuckles over her lip and looking at Takako adoringly. She sits back, wriggling around in a way that’s verging on uncomfortable but before Taka can snap at her, she rolls her hips forward with a luxuriant sigh and Takako finally realises the purpose of that extraneous knot Ren had tied over her stomach. She shudders through a breath, eyes slipping shut as she squeezes Ren’s thigh, thumb pressing eagerly into soft flesh.

_How much did you plan, while I was on my way over? How much have you been thinking about this, imagining possibilities?_

Yuu slows her movements, leaning against Ren’s shoulder with a heavy pant. Her arms encircle her waist, warm dark bands across the sun-shy paleness of Ren’s torso, just holding her for a moment before letting one hand creep up between her breasts. Ren braces one hand high on Takako’s stomach, bringing the other one to cover Yuu’s, urging it over. Takako drags her gaze from Ren’s chest down to the dark patch of hair pressed against her own belly, releasing a slow sigh. If she stretches, she can just barely reach the crease of Ren’s hip, drag her thumbnail along the outside of her labia. Ren moans, leaning back and tilting her hips to present herself, and Takako is all too happy to take advantage of it. She releases Yuu’s thigh, using both hands to spread Ren. Her cunt is flushed and shiny with spit and come, shivering heat against Taka’s fingertips.

A hand snakes down Ren’s stomach to rest just above her pussy. Yuu extends two fingers, not touching Ren’s clit yet but pulling at the skin around it in a way Takako can tell is maddening. She glides her fingers along Ren’s inner labia, pinching and tugging at the skin to make Ren squirm needily. Her own hips and thighs flex, push into the wand’s inexorable pressure and the wetness between Yuu’s legs.

Yuu, who is currently whispering against the underside of Ren’s jaw, eyes fixed on her face. Takako thinks maybe she should’ve been paying attention but it’s too late now because Ren is nodding, eyes slitting open and fixing on Taka’s face.

Abruptly, she grabs Takako’s hands, jerking them away from her crotch. But holding them, damp fingers twined together and warm palms sliding against each other. Takako frowns, eyes pulled back to Yuu’s hands, then her face, her impish smirk as she circles a finger around Ren’s hole.

“You came just now, ‘cause _she_ did, right?” Yuu squashes her thighs around Takako, grinding against the wand, and curls her fingers back up towards Ren’s clit. “Wonder if it’ll happen again.”

Ren whimpers, squeezing Taka’s hands. She squeezes back, legs twitching. In one smooth movement, Yuu pushes her finger into Ren.

Takako can feel it, Ren’s twitching and writhing, Yuu’s knuckle rubbing against her stomach with each thrust. She moans, fighting against Ren’s hold, aching to join Yuu, but Ren holds her fast. Yuu gropes Ren’s breast with her free hand, then drags her touch down Ren’s stomach, down to tease above her clit once more. Takako can feel Ren’s longing almost as keenly as she feels her own arousal resonating through her hips. Yuu doesn’t make her wait long, pressing the pads of her fingers against the hood. And god, Takako can see the way Ren’s pussy shivers with it, like some gorgeous alien bloom. But not strange, no, familiar enough that she can imagine how it would feel to be in Yuu’s place, knows the interior landscape and just how it would billow and swell around her. She moans again, hips snapping up against the weight upon them.

Yuu drags her finger all the way out, then spreads Ren open with two fingers. Ren pants softly, eyes closed and her head tipping back. Watching eagerly, Takako groans when Yuu squishes both fingers inside, her own hands twitching against Ren’s slackening hold. Seeing a chance, she rips out of her grasp, slapping her palms down on the curve of Ren’s thighs. Ren barely seems to notice, one eye slitting open but her hands remaining in the air where she left them.

“Ren, you’re not doing your job!” Yuu releases a put-upon sigh.

“Yuu is…it’s distracti…” Ren fumbles for Taka’s hands, but just holds them against her.

“You can get her off by yourself if you want, I just don’t see why I can’t tou--”

Ren releases one of her hands, head tilted to catch another whispered suggestion from Yuu, then lunges forward. Before Takako can get out more than a questioning noise, a damp wad of fabric is shoved into her mouth.

Yuu cackles with delight, but all Taka can focus on is Ren, hanging over her with eyes wide like she’s terrified of what she’s just done. Or perhaps…more like she’s trying to drink in every last detail of her girlfriend gagged with her cum-slick panties.

Takako presses her tongue against it. Heat licks across her cheekbones, down her neck and chest, something squirming and overwhelming that has her bucking against Yuu’s weight. Ren jams the panties in harder, leaving two fingers laid across Takako’s mouth. She leans over her, finally dislodging Yuu’s hands, and presses a soft kiss to Taka’s upper lip.

“Don’t…don’t spit it out.”

“Ooh, you could stay like that!”

Some real fear rises up in Takako’s chest, and she holds Ren’s eyes, shaking her head, hoping she’ll get it. Even if the thought of having Ren pressing down on her while she’s being fingered…

Ren sits back, hands dragging back down Taka’s chest. “It! Not safe, because…because the g-gag?” Ren flushes, eyes flicking to Takako. “And then, on the chest…so, she couldn’t…”

Taka pats at her thigh in a way she hopes is approving, sagging back against the bed with relief.

“Oh? That’d be pretty bad, huh.” Yuu leans on Ren’s shoulder, examining Takako for a moment. “It’s better for showin’ her off like this, anyway. Oh! Since we’re stopped…”

Yuu dives to the side, coming up with…Ren’s phone. Ice collects in Taka’s gut.

“Re-en, you wanna take a pic-ture?” Yuu holds the phone down in front of Ren invitingly. Eyes wide, Ren takes it.

Takako gasps a breath in through her nose, fighting the bonds and scrabbling at Ren. She makes an attempt at saying, “Don’t you _dare_ ,” but she’s acutely aware it’s just an easily-ignored muffle. She can’t decide what’s the worst part, the vibrator still bumping against her cunt with every desperate jerk of her legs and hips, or the knowledge that she could put a stop to this with one word, one word these two wouldn’t ignore. She squeezes her eyes closed, chest heaving, praying to any god that’s listening that Ren’s parents aren’t the types to snoop through her phone.

The artificial click of the camera.

“Taka, stop makin’ that face!”

She opens her eyes, biting out a string of curses through her gag. Yuu gives her a mock-shocked look, then reaches back between their legs with a feral grin. She jams the wand against Takako’s clit; Taka spits out more profanity, writhing. And the whole time, Ren snapping photos with an intent focus that runs fire down her spine.

Yuu settles with her thigh keeping the wand wedged more securely. “Ren, we better keep goin’, or she’s gonna finish before you.”

Takako shuts her eyes, sucking in quick breaths through her nose and releasing embarrassingly uncontrolled noises. Her mouth and nose are full of Ren’s smell and the rough texture of the sheer panties against her tongue and everything is wet and soft and so deliciously hard between her legs and she just wants to hold on, come with Ren. She manages to crack an eye at them; Ren leans over her, one hand squeezing Takako’s tit and the other working her own clit with practiced ease, one eye closed but the other fixed on Takako like she’s her only lifeline. She’s loosely conscious of Yuu draped over Ren’s back, fingering Ren, free hand banded across her ribs. And somehow still keeping that vibration crashing over Taka, unrelenting.

She catches Ren’s gaze, trying to hold onto something. “Ren, I can’t…” she half-sobs, the words a muddle. Ren’s flushed face is luminous in the filtered summer light, her eyes so soft, so hungry on Taka’s face, her thighs squeezing around her stomach erratically. Takako smacks her fist against the bed over and over but she can’t stem the coming tide. With a shuddering cry, she comes, every muscle straining as if she could still hold against it. Or maybe so she can hold herself here until Ren follows. It feels like she’s falling, like she’s coming apart, and above her, Ren’s eyes fluttering shut and her own aching cry spilling over her lips like the sweetest music.

She lays there, lightheaded and breath shuddering. Yuu finally lets up the pressure on her clit, and then, as if responding to some unspoken cue, switches the wand off.

Takako gasps out a sob, eyes shut.

She feels Yuu struggle off her, urging Ren off as well. And then fingers slide in between her aching legs and the ropes, loosen knots and begin unwinding her. Takako shakes her head; she’s so overstimulated she almost can’t feel anything, not like she desperately wants to keep going, but… There’s also something big and hard to look at swelling within her, and it feels like the rope and this space is the only thing holding it at bay.

But the other two don’t pay any mind to her wordless refusal. Ren slips behind her, pushing her up and loosening the hobble on her arms while Yuu reaches around to undo the knots holding the chest harness in place. Someone pulls the underwear out of her mouth, the elastic out of her hair. Presses a quick kiss to the corner of her lips as if in encouragement, but she can’t seem to speak, just pant.

Some part of her brain is rattling on. She’s read about this, read about all the safety concerns, physical and emotional. Read about compressed nerves and overtaxed joints. Read about trust and subdrop. The physical stuff all made sense. But she hadn’t connected it with any of the things she was feeling, wanting, hadn’t expected to need to apply any of those strategies and pointers to herself. Thought playing with this would just be surface-level, aesthetic more than anything. Thought she could maintain control.

_We didn’t even do anything that crazy, why are you reacting like this?_

They manhandle her down on the bed between them. Despite the heat (and the rather large wet spot on it), Yuu wrestles the blanket out from under them and tugs it up. Ren wraps her arms around Takako’s stomach, pressed tight against her back; Taka covers her arms with her own, finding Ren’s hands and entwining their fingers.

Fingers intrude, peeling one of her hands free, and she’d tear away but that obnoxious sensible part of her knows she needs to communicate and she’s not ready to speak just yet. She clasps Yuu’s hand, squeezing once. Yuu takes it between her own, enfolding her so lightly, so gently, and Takako finally opens eyes thick with unnoticed tears.

It feels like Yuu should look different. She looks sweaty and disheveled, but that’s hardly anything new, and the intent focus as she studies Takako’s face is as familiar as anything.

“She normally like this after?”

“No…” Ren hugs her closer.

“I’m okay.” Her own voice sounds strange, sounds far more confident than she feels. She wants to say more, elaborate, but for once, the words won’t come.

“You wanna face Ren?”

She squinches her eyes shut again. This is worse, this is worse than anything that came before. Still, she nods her head. Once more, they help her turn, safe under the blanket, and then Ren is in front of her, home, and she reaches for her hungrily. Ren draws her in eagerly, letting Taka smush her face against hers. Takako can feel Yuu’s hesitation, but she reaches back, dragging her arm around her before going back to holding Ren.

Stillness falls over them, just three people breathing gently over distant birdsong and traffic. It’s too hot and they’re all drenched in sweat and come and that obnoxious part of her is yelling about how they should go hose themselves down before Naoe gets home but Takako just buries her face against Ren’s chest. Against her cheek and lips, she can feel the soft beat of Ren’s heart, steady and slow. Taka counts the beats, marvelling as she always does at how much strength and tenacity Ren has within her. So much more than she’d expected when she saw that skinny wide-eyed ball of fluff and anxiety being dragged onto the field so long ago.

Takako exhales a soft laugh, curling her arm tighter around Ren’s back. Ren’s hand stills where it’s been carding through her hair; she can tell she’s looking at her curiously. Gathering herself, Taka tilts her head back, regarding Ren with sleepy eyes.

“I’m staying here tonight, ‘kay?”

As if they hadn’t been fucking for…Takako honestly has no concept how long, Ren inhales sharply and a flush spreads across her face beautifully. She nods excitedly, smiling her shy little smile, then flicks her eyes up past Takako.

Taka lets her eyes fall shut for a second. _That’s the problem with this, adding in more elements that have to be worried about._ Part of her wants Ren all to herself more than ever, but she knows Yuu too well to buy into the air of invulnerability she carries around her.

She nudges Ren. “You should ask Yuu to stay too.”

Ren startles, then shakes herself. “Yuu-chan…wanna…stay?”

Yuu nods against Takako’s shoulder.

It hits her how silent Yuu’s been. Sighing, Takako frees her arm from between them and pointedly covers Yuu’s arm around her waist with it. Yuu grunts, smushing her overly-pointy chin into Takako’s shoulder, but she laces their fingers together willingly enough.

“You stink,” Yuu grumbles.

Takako narrows her eyes. “Whose fault is that?” Not waiting for Yuu to answer, she twists, propping herself up and dislodging the smaller girls. “We should wash before your mom gets home, Ren.”

Ren sways upright, blinking away drowsiness. “That’s… I’ll…should text her.”

Takako smiles at her, burying a hand in her hair and mussing it affectionately. Then turns to slip off the bed.

And comes face-to-face with Yuu’s leer.

“You guys ever done it in the bath?”

Takako jams a pillow in her face and sweeps past her with as much grace as she can muster.

**Author's Note:**

> *shifty eyes* there is a distinct possibility I will write more about this trio in this universe. I got. Ideas. possibly "field trip when they're a bit older"-related Ideas.


End file.
